Be My Valentine, Love Barney (1998, barneyallday version)
' Be My Valentine, Love Barney '''is a is the 9th episdoes from the 10th episodes on Season 6 of Barney TV Special Movie that was released in theaters in November 16, 1998 It was broadcast on PBS, NBC, Nick Jr, PBS Kids Sprout and Disney Jr as a prime time special in April 11, 1999 and released on February 22, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from the Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and his friends head off to visit her castle. They meet the Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making cookies and watching butterflies to making silly rhymes, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by the Queen of Hearts, where B.J. and Baby Bop meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to the Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids Valentines cards. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) (only appearance) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, David Voss, Kyle Nelson, Marc Hebert, Dean Wendt, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) (only appearance) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Shields Freeman *Stephen White Directors *Bruce Deck *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) Music Director *David Bernard Wolf Be My Valentine, Love Barney Previews 2000 Opening *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview (1998) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) *Episodes Title Card Closing *End Credits *Let's Play School Preview *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie! Preview *My Party With Barney Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1996-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2001 (Walt Disney Home Video Printing Version) Opening *Green Warnings (1991) *"Feature Presentation" *1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3) *Episodes Title Card Closing *End Credits *The Fox and the Hound Preview *The Return of Jafar Preview *Disney Favorite Stories Preview (1993) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Promo (1993) Release Dates *February 22, 2000 (Lyrick Studios print) *December 26, 2001 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) *December 22, 2002 Paramount/Nickelodeon/Nick Jr print) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Production November 17, 1998-November 16-22, 1999. *The Barney costume used in this special was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *So far, this is the only Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. *Carol Farabee the actress who played the queen of hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Ship, Ahoy! *'The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the video of the same name.' *'The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the video of the same name.' *'This group (Keesha and Stephen) would also appear in Circle of Friends' * This Is The Last Barney Video from Lyrick Studios To Feature the wiggles. *'This is one of the few times that a''' Going On A Bear Huntversion of I Love You is played but the pitch is higher and Barney's vocals are also higher arrangements mixed 'The Davd Berland Wolf musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1992 Season 2 episode of the same name and Run Jump Skip and Sing album except its tempo is slower album a lower-pitched version of Books Are Fun! but some of the instruments in the second verse were cut out A version that is similar to Barney Safety version but the guitar portions were removed in the second verse is orchestrated and sung with three verses (the last being a repeat of the first verse). This version would be used for Season 5-6 version'. *'That version is also similar to Late 1990/1991-1992 S eason 1 episodes/video Rock with Barney and Eat Drink and Be Healthy' *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set used. *This is the third home video to not feature any new Barney songs. *The purple, green, and yellow stars that fade to the scene, are the same ones *The original release is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The 1979 rerelease is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **The last appearances of Kristen and Jill and the only time they appear together. **The TV premiere in February 2, 1998 and November 9, 1998. **Ashley and Alissa never made an appearance with Emily. **'The vocals for the Barney Theme Song were rerecorded, but the instrumental track remained the same from the previous season.' **In this season, Marisa Kuers (Hannah) does the fundings for the show **The Tuba was removed at the end of the song. **The version of I Love You is based on Who's Your Neighbor? and Season 12's version because it is a beta version of the one used in Sweeter Than Candy: Greece Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Custom Barney Special Category:1998 episodes Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi's Movies